Secret's Safe With Me
by Niila
Summary: "Tu sais que ma porte est toujours ouverte pour toi..." - SPOILER 5x03 (et super léger 4x23) - Caskett Relationship. Il suffit de venir lire :-)


Bonjour ! C'est le rendez-vous du mardi (et j'espère que ça va continuer dans cette voie!)

Voici ma petite scène inspirée de ce nouvel épisode de Castle, "_Secret's Safe with Me_".

(Je rappelle que c'est normal que le OS soit court. Juste une idée qui me passe par la tête et voilà... Et puis c'es toujours mieux que rien :D)

J'espère qu'il plaira ! ENJOY !

* * *

**Titre**: Secret's Safe With Me.  
**Genre**: Romance.  
**Rating**: Tout public.  
**Personnages**: Kate Beckett et Richard Castle.  
**Disclamer**: On va pas les refaire à chaque fois? Si? Et bien Mister Marlowe possède toujours tout.  
**Spoiler**: Se situe après l'épisode 3 de la cinquième saison.

* * *

_Plus tard dans la soirée..._

Il prit son portable et se décida à composer un message à Kate. "Il fait trop calme ici... Envie de te voir... Je peux venir?" La réponse ne tarda pas et c'est avec un grand plaisir qu'il lu sa réponse. "Tu sais que ma porte est toujours ouverte pour toi..."

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il arriva chez Beckett. Elle l'avait observé par la fenêtre, sortant du taxi et courant presque jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle dû se l'avouer, oui elle était vraiment amoureuse de cet écrivain. Leur relation était encore toute récente et elle ne voulait surtout pas faire de faux pas, ne serait-ce qu'au Precinct ou encore avec la famille de Castle. Elle ne voulait pas s'imposer. Elle souhaitait juste consommer cette relation petit à petit.

Beckett lui ouvrit juste au moment où il frappa. A peine avait-il franchi la porte qu'il brandit deux DVD et au sourire de Kate, il vit qu'elle savait ce que c'était. Les deux DVD en question étaient '_Hard Boiled_' et '_The Killer_' de John Woo*. "On avait dit qu'on les regarderait et finalement, nous n'avons jamais eu le temps." Il ponctua sa phrase par un de ses plus beaux sourires et par un jeu de sourcils qui fit craquer Kate. "Je prends le vin, installe-toi, j'arrive." conclut-elle en l'embrassant.

Déjà confortablement installé dans le canapé et prêt à lancer le premier film, Castle accueillit Beckett entre ses jambes et elle se cala dans ses bras, son dos reposant contre le torse de Rick. Amoureusement, il glissa son bras sur son ventre et elle accrocha sa main à la sienne.  
Malheureusement, l'attention de Beckett pour le film n'était pas si grande que l'attention qu'elle portait pour la main de Castle bien calée dans la sienne. Elle joua discrètement avec ses doigts et se souvint plus tôt dans la journée ce que Rick avait fait. A défaut de pouvoir l'embrasser, il lui avait serré la main et la magie de l'écrivain avait opérée, laissant Kate sous le charme. A son tour, elle voulait jouer un peu avec lui.

Elle entreprit dans un premier temps de renouveler la douce caresse avec son pouce qu'elle lui avait fait au Precinct, ce qui fit réagir l'écrivain. "Hey, qu'est ce que tu fais là?" lui susurra Castle dans son oreille alors qu'il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur la télévision à suivre le film. "Là... ?" elle recommença. "Je t'embrasse..." Voyant où elle voulait en venir, il entra dans son jeu mais la laissa faire. "Et puis là..." elle déboutonna les deux boutons de manchette. "Je commence à te déshabiller..." elle caressa ensuite l'intérieur de son poignet. "Et ensuite là..." elle appuya sa caresse. "Je caresserais ta nuque de mes mains et j'y laisserais quelques baisers..." - "Mhmm" fut tout ce pu dire Castle en fermant les yeux. Ses caresses le transportaient dans un autre monde. Elle remonta ensuite sa main et la fit glisser sur son avant-bras. "Là, tu ne porterais plus de chemise et mes lèvres s'aventureraient partout..." Elle décida de prendre les choses en main. Kate se retourna et accroupie entre ses jambes elle lui demanda: "Ça ne te dérange pas si on reporte encore un peu les films?" Avec son sourire coquin et les yeux qu'elle lui faisait comment aurait-il pu tenir le coup? Enfin, elle l'acheva lorsqu'elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

C'était peine perdue pour Rick. Il était faible et ne pouvait lui résister. Mais être faible ou lui faire l'amour, il n'hésita pas une seconde...

**FIN.**

_*Extrait du 4x23._


End file.
